Café
by lucylovegood
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando haces una simple pregunta al chico más antipático de toda la Congregación? Solo le preguntaba si Queria Un Cafe, nada más.Pésimo sumario xD Un Kanda x Lenalee.Obviamente D.Gray Man no es de mi propiedad,si no de su autor ,que quede claro.


Lugar: CONGREGACIÓN DE LA SOMBRA

Hora estimada: 10 de la mañana.

La lluvia chocaba fuertemente contra el cristal, desde luego no era un buen día para salir afuera y lo que más apetecía era un chocolate o café bien calentito.

Así pues, la exorcista Lenalee Lee como todas las mañanas llevaba el café a la sección científica, a todos aquellos que trabajaban duro día a día, incluido su hermano Komui Lee.

Hacía poco que había llegado de una misión junto a Allen Walker, el nuevo exorcista que se había incorporado a la Congregación. Aunque todavía no estaba del todo restablecida podía ponerse en pie y hacer sus tareas diarias, que siempre hacía cuando no estaba enfrascada en alguna complicada misión buscando Inocencias. Y llevar el café a la sección científica era una de ellas.

Iba de camino, algo distraída, cosa extraña en ella, cuando de repente se tropezó con alguien, fue a caer de bruces, pero la persona la cogió por los hombros impidiéndoselo . Las tazas de café que estaban sobre la bandeja se tambalearon derramando parte de su líquido.

La joven china alzó la vista y se encontró con la furiosa mirada de cierto japonés que sin duda aterrorizaba a cualquiera.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- refunfuñó él-estas igual de distraída que Miranda, me da que te pego su torpeza.

-Yo… lo siento Kanda- Lenalee bajó la mirada, pero al rato se dio cuenta de que esa no era una actitud propia de ella, no debía estar pidiéndole disculpas a ese antipático, levantó la mira orgullosa, al parecer se le había ocurrido algo para molestar al japonés- bueno…no pasa nada, olvidemoslo…hace frío ¿sabes?- extendió la bandeja y sonrió ampliamente con picardía.

¨¿Quieres un café Yuu?¨-dijo ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el aludido agarró a la chica por el brazo y la apoyó contra la pared de manera un poco brusca, aunque la china no sintió ningún dolor aparte del ya existente por sus heridas. Puso ambos brazos a cada lado para que ella no escapará.

-¿ Te tomas muchas confianzas ,no crees?- dijo Kanda algo alborotado y…¿ acalorado? Sintió algo así como un ardor en sus mejillas y pudo notarlo también en las de Lenalee.

Las manos de la joven aún temblaban por el brusco movimiento , pero las tazas se mantenían en su sitio.

Sin saber el porque de la situación ,Kanda acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica y lo besó con dulzura, esta se quedó sorprendida ante tal acción. Sus besos ascendieron por su mandíbula hasta llegar a los labios de Lenalee.

-¿ No vas a detenerme?- sonrió él orgulloso mirando las enrojecidas mejillas de la chica.

-Como ves ,no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo y me lo imposibilitas ,si pudiera te daría tal patada en el culo con mis Darks Boots que saldrías volando, flequillo recto- contestó Lenalee mirándole desafiante- pero te aconsejo que no te aproveches ya que la próxima vez que te vea no dudaré en…- se quedó pensando un buen rato, pero luego acarició la larga melena del chico- en, dejarte sin un solo pelo.

- Bien, pues a un arriesgo de eso lo aprovechare niñita de mama –ella frunció el ceño al oir esas palabras, pero los cerros al instante al sentir los fríos labios del japonés sobre los suyos besándola con voracidad como era característico de su personalidad.

Y ella lo aceptaba sin más, quizás porque deseaba sentir eso en ese momento y él era la persona que más cerca tenía o simplemente, y era la opción más correcta, era porque le gustaba ese estúpido, antipático y visceral chico que tantos agobios le hacía pasar en algunas ocasiones.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron una vez más en aquel beso que parecía no tener final, pero tuvieron que separarse ya que necesitaban oxigeno como cualquier ser vivo.

Lenalee evitó mirarle a los ojos ¿ qué demonios había hecho? El japonés la agarró por la barbilla y la miró seriamente, luego se rió casi sin poder contenerlo.

- ¿ De qué te ríes idiota?- refunfuñó esta vez ella.

-De nada simplemente es que… me hace mucha gracia verte tan avergonzada- volvió a reírse , mientras a Lenalee le salía una vena palpitante de rabia en la sien.

Ambos se callaron de repente y miraron a la bandeja con la mayoría del café desparramado por todas partes. Kanda acarició la empuñadura de su mugen y le dio la espalda a la joven china.

- ¿Sabes? Si, tienes razón ,hace frio…- dijo él de repente mirando como la lluvia chocaba contra el cristal de la ventana más cercana y se volvió hacia ella que tenía el ceño fruncido, este miró de nuevo a la bandeja- pero… no me apetece un café medio vacío.

Sonrió ampliamente y camino hacia su cuarto con paso tranquilo y despreocupado como si hubiera olvidado que hace un momento había besado fervientemente a Lenalee.

La joven dio un paso con su mejillas aún coloradas y la temperatura de su cuerpo bastante alta.

-¡Oye flequillo recto!-dijo ella rápidamente obteniendo el efecto que deseaba, el chico se paró- Si quieres… puedo llevarte después otro café más caliente- esta vez todo su rostro se torno de un color rojo vivo el decir aquellas palabras.

Kanda ladeó el rostro y sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos , pero después lanzó un suspiro y puso la expresión seria de siempre.

- Más vale que lo traigas bien caliente, si no, no soportaré este frío – emprendió de nuevo su camino pero se paró de nuevo- ¡ah! Es verdad… gracias Lenalee – su sonrisa se convirtió en una de dulzura que ella no pudo ver, porque él no quería que la viera, no deseaba mostrarse tan sentimental.

Esta vez sí se fue, dobló la esquina y dejó allí a la joven con una sonrisa en los labios . El japonés podía ser amable cuando se lo proponía, miró de nuevo la bandeja, todo eso había sucedido por algo tan simple como una pregunta.

-Ja, vaya tontería- rió ella.

Se encaminó de nuevo hacia la sección científica con lo que quedaba del café ,aunque casi que prefería preparar otro para después más tarde llevarle una taza a ese antipático y flequillo recto. Al pensar en el él unas vez más sus mejillas se enrojecieron y no era de extrañar que su hermano tanto como Allen le preguntaran si tenía fiebre.

Al fin de al cabo, esa era su tarea ¿no? Seguiría preparando el café cuando hiciera falta, siempre que Kanda no estuviera en medio para estropearlo todo como esta vez, o … ¿tal vez no? Solo una pregunta que se repetiría día a día.

¨¿ Quieres un café Yuu?¨ -preguntaba la joven china todos los días.

¨ Solo si tiene buen sabor, lo probaré¨-respondía siempre el japonés con una sonrisa.


End file.
